Höher
by MiaJewel
Summary: Blue Earth, August 1986 - ein ganz normaler Nachmittag mit ein paar ungeahnten Schwierigkeiten.


**Höher**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder die Serie, noch die Charaktere geschweige denn verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Fanfiction ^^

**Spoiler:** keine, spielt August 1986, Dean ist 7, Sam ist 3

**Summary:** Ein ganz normaler Herbstnachmittag und kleinere Wortschwierigkeiten

* * *

„Komm' nich' hoch!", beschwerte sich die kleinere der beiden Gestalten, die bei dem Schaukelgerüst hinter dem Pfarrhaus stand und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor sich, die Unterlippe nach vorne geschoben. Die hellbraunen Strähnen begannen am Ansatz dunkler zu werden und hingen viel zu lang in die grün-braunen Augen des Jungen, die ärgerlich auf die das Objekt vor sich fixiert waren.

„Du musst dich an den Seilen festhalten und hochziehen!", rief Dean und schaukelte sich höher.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit gehorchte Sam und streckte die Arme nach oben, seine Fingerchen um die rauen, blauen Seile schließend. Aber seine Kraft reichte nicht aus, um sich so hoch zu ziehen, dass er sich auf die Schaukel setzen konnte. Kein Wunder – wenn man es falsch herum versuchte und die Schaukel unterhalb seiner Hände ein Eigenleben entwickelte.

„… nich' hoch!", beschwerte sich Sam erneut und nachdrücklicher, stieß die Schaukel unglücklich von sich und kehrte in seine abwehrende Ausgangsposition zurück. „Deeean!"

Abgetretene Turnschuhe streiften über Sand und trockene Erde, die den Boden unter der Schaukel weicher machen sollten, als die größere Gestalt ihren Schwung bremste und schließlich ein wenig stolpernd herunter hüpfte. Einsam und schief schwang die Schaukel weiter.

„Warte!", ordnete Dean an und trat auf die andere Seite des schmalen Brettes, das als Sitzfläche diente. „Dreh dich um."

Verwirrt drehte sich Sam einmal um die eigene Achse und kam – Dean mit großen Augen ins Gesicht blickend – wieder zum Stehen. Die Verschränkung seiner Arme wurde noch fester, als sein großer Bruder lachte. Er mochte es nicht, ausgelacht zu werden.

„Nein, Dummkopf", grinste Dean, packte die schmalen Schultern seines Bruders und drehte ihn so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. „Hände heben!"

Überrascht tat Sam, wie ihm geheißen und hob die Arme. Einen Moment später spürte er warme Finger, die seine eigenen nahmen und um die Seile legten. „Festhalten."

Deans Hände wanderten tiefer und packten Sam sicher um die Hüfte, ehe er den Jüngeren hochhob und dann auf die Sitzfläche zog. „Lass jetzt bloß nicht los!", warnte er, bevor er mit demselben Griff um den Jüngeren zwei Schritte rückwärts machte und Sam aus dieser geringen Höhe entließ.

Ein unüberhörbares Jauchzen verkündete Dean, dass der Ärger von Sam jetzt erst einmal verschwunden war.

„Hocher!", quietschte der Jüngere.

„Höher, Sam", belehrte Dean und schubste sacht gegen das Spielgerät auf dem Sam saß, damit er seinen Willen bekam.

Aber im Grunde hörte Sam gar nicht zu, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt seine Fäuste um die Seile geballt zu halten und nicht von der Schaukel zu fallen. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, während der Schwung gemeinsam mit dem Wind seine Haare herumwirbelte, sprach Bände.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk setzte Dean sich auf seine eigene Schaukel und stieß sich sacht an, ehe er sich in die Bewegungen lehnte um an Höhe zu gewinnen.

Ein paar Minuten schwangen die beiden so vor und zurück, bis Dean neben sich wieder dieses verzweifelte „Deeeean" hörte.

„Dean, hoch!", jammerte Sam und zwei kleine Füße hoppsten auf den staubenden Boden, bevor der Wicht direkt in Deans Bahn lief. Erschrocken rammte der Ältere seine Füße in den Boden und landete auf den Knien, wenige Zentimeter von Sam entfernt. „SAM!", rief er in einer Mischung, die zwischen Ärger und Sorge angesiedelt war und rappelte sich auf.

Erschrocken starrte der Jüngere hinauf in das Gesicht seines Bruders, das Gesicht in eindeutiger Geste verzogen und Dean beeilte sich, den Kleineren einfach an sich zu ziehen, bevor er wirklich noch weinte und damit jemanden aus dem Haus holte.

„Nicht – nicht, Sam, nicht weinen! Ich zeig' dir wie man schaukelt, ja?", versprach er hastig und strubbelte durch den braunen Schopf.

Die Schultern in der Umarmung entspannten sich merklich und Sam legte den Kopf weit genug zurück, um in Deans Gesicht schielen zu können. „Hoch?", fragte er treuherzig und Dean seufzte leise, bevor er nickte.

„Komm schon, Zwerg!"

Aufgeregt auf der Unterlippe kauend folgte Sam zurück zu seiner eigenen Schaukel und ließ sich erneut hinauf heben, während Dean gespielt ächzte. „Du wirst schwer!"

Sam gluckste etwas Unverständliches und krallte sich an den Seilen fest, als Dean ihm Schwung gab. Diesmal etwas mehr als vorher.

Er ging zurück zu seiner eigenen Schaukel und gab sich gerade so viel Anschub, dass er auf ungefährer Höhe mit Sam war.

„Aaaalso!", fing er an, tief Luft holend. „Schau her, Sammy! Wenn du nach vorn schaukelst, musst du die Beine ausstrecken" Demonstrativ führte er die Worte aus und Sam tat es ihm gleich.

„Und wenn du zurückschaukelst, müssen sie nach hinten!"

Es war ein merkwürdiges Schauspiel, als Dean in bester Vorbildmanier schaukelte und Sam verzweifelt versuchte, es seinem großen Bruder gleich zu tun.

Zweimal vor und zurück war er schon – und noch immer hatte er die Beine hinten, bis er sie endlich wieder ausstreckte. Gerade im falschen Moment. Die Schaukel verlor mehr und mehr an Schwung.

„Hocher!", lamentierte der Jüngere erneut, unzufrieden mit der Wendung, die er verursachte.

„Höher, Sammy", erklärte Dean wie selbstverständlich und deutete mit einer Hand auf seine Beine. „Vor und zurück! Siehst du? Das ist doch einfach!"

Diesmal stimmte immerhin die Vorwärts-Richtung. Begeistert grinste Dean. „Genau so! Damit kommst du auch höher!"

Aber Sam konnte keine zufriedenstellende Veränderung bemerken. Er zappelte ungeduldig mit den Beinen hin und her und brachte die Schaukel damit erst einmal vollständig zum erlahmen. Statt sich dann vorwärts zu bewegen begann sie nun zur Seite zu schwingen. Sam, der einfach nicht mit den Füßen auf den Boden kam, hatte keine Möglichkeit, die Richtung wieder zu korrigieren.

Zornig heulte er auf und rutschte so weit von dem Brett hinunter, bis er es im Rücken spürte und seine Füße den Sand berührten. „De-heeean!"

Um die Geduld von Sam war es momentan nicht gut bestellt, das wusste Dean, also beeilte er sich, anzuhalten und lockte Sam mit viel gutem Zureden zu sich. Sie würden das selber Schaukeln ein anderes Mal probieren. Jetzt wollte er selbst erst einmal in Ruhe die Höhe genießen und das ging nicht mit einem quengeligen Bruder an der Seite, der andauernd Gefahr lief, ihm unter die Füße zu kommen.

„Sollen wir gemeinsam schaukeln?", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor, als Sam vor ihm stand, mit den Turnschuhspitzen abwechselnd im Boden scharrend, die Hände beide hinter dem Rücken.

„Ganz hoch?", fragte Sam und wie von Geisterhand war die schlechte Laune aus seinem Gesicht gewischt. Dean nickte. „Ganz hoch", bestätigte er und streckte die Arme aus, um Sam herauf zu helfen. Sein Fuß diente den Kleineren als Trittbrett, bevor er Sam endgültig zu fassen bekam und ihn verkehrt herum auf sich setzte.

Wie schon so oft vorher fasste Sam die Seile direkt unter Deans Händen und vertraute darauf, dass sein Bruder ihn auch nicht fallen lassen würde, wenn er Schwung gab.

Und auch wenn sie eine schwindelerregende Höhe erreichten, fühlte Sam sich sicher.

Mit einem Lachen, zu dem nur kleine Kinder fähig waren strahlte er Dean an. „Höher!"

Der andere vergaß für einen Moment weiter Schwung zu geben und starrte Sam an, bevor er lächelte. „Ja, höher."

Und damit führte er genau diese Absicht aus.


End file.
